Just A Regular Day
by Mystique Monique aka Mina
Summary: Insanity! Not for those devoid of a sense of humour! Ash is a dumbass. Misty dies...then comes back to life! Tracey has the freakiest fetish! See it all and more within!


Hello all this is my first and only Pokemon fic. I never come here so I don't know what gets reviewed and what doesn't, so this may get tons of comments or it may very well get nothing. I hope the former is the case, but whatever I thought it was funny when I wrote it. Bear in mind I did write this ages ago so that would explain why the gang is in the Orange Islands. Now, I DO NOT OWN POKEMON so no suing! Okay? *big smile*   
  
  
Just A Regular Day  
  
Narrator: Once again we join our heroes on their quest to become Pokemon masters. In fact we've been joining them for a year now and yet somehow I don't see any masters. No, No we have nothing better to do than follow these idiots around the place. I haven't seen my wife in months and she tells me I'm going to be a father. I'm so hap- wait a minute. If I haven't seen her in over a year how can she be...? God da-  
  
Narrator#2: And now we join our heroes on their journey.  
  
Misty: Ash, we've been walking for ages! Where are we going?!  
  
Ash : To Veridian City!  
  
Misty: We're in the Orange Islands how can we be going to Veridian City?!  
  
Ash : Um...Ah...  
  
Misty: AASSHH!! You moron! You mean to tell me you have no idea where we're going?!  
  
Ash : Actually, I've never known where we were going. I walk and you guys follow, no questions   
. asked.  
  
Misty: AAASSSHHH!!! Augh!  
(Misty clutches her chest)  
  
Misty: Help...me...  
  
Ash : Misty, what's wrong?  
  
Misty: What...do...you...think...retard...?  
  
Ash : Ah...Ummm...  
  
Misty: Heart...Attack!  
  
Ash : Oh, then I should probably do something...  
Squirtle! Water Gun Attack!  
  
Misty: Are...you...glub glub...trying to...drown me?!  
  
Ash : AAh...Whoops!...Charizard!-  
  
Misty: NOO!! Ack, Ack!  
(Misty falls to the ground and is still)  
  
Tracey: Oh my God! you killed Misty!  
(Stan and Kyle pop up)  
  
Stan : You bastard!  
  
Kyle : Hey that's my line!  
  
Stan : Well he stole mine first!  
(They start fighting)  
  
Ash : Weird.  
(he and Tacey start walking again)   
  
Pikachu: PIKACHUUU!!  
(Misty rushes to the boys with scorched skin and hair)  
  
Misty: I'm not leaving without my...Umm... What is it I'm following you around for again?  
  
Ash : That's right! There was something.  
  
All Three: HHMM...  
(they sit absorbed in thought)  
  
Tracey: I've got it! Your vibrator!  
(Misty still deep in thought answers automatically)  
  
Misty: No, No. I still have that safe and sound. I used it this morning.  
  
Ash :What?!  
  
Misty: Ah! Nothing!  
(she does an anime drop on her head)  
  
Misty: Bike! My Bike! That's it!  
  
Ash : OK let's get going!  
(they start walking again)  
(Tracey stops suddenly)  
  
Tracey: I must draw this Lickitung!  
(Whips out pad and pencil from thin air and starts drawing)  
  
Ash : Er...Tracey, why are you in the picture? And what is that Lickitung doing to you?! Where's it's tongue?! Gross!!  
(Tracey is sweating and panting)  
  
Ash : Pikachu.. Thundershock!  
  
Pikachu: PIKACHU!!  
(Tracey is electricuted)  
  
Tracey: Thanks Pikachu...that felt good...  
( he looks at Pikachu and starts drooling)   
  
Pikachu: PIKACHUU!!  
  
Tracey: Oh yeah, baby! Do it again!  
(Pikachu actually jumps into a pokeball to escape Tracey)  
  
Tracey: Oh well. I guess it's back to Marill.  
  
Ash : Alrighty then! Let's keep going!  
  
Jesse: Prepare for trouble!  
  
James: And while you're at it , make it double!   
  
Jesse: To protect the world from devastation!  
  
James: Hey Jesse, don't you think we should be wearing custumes? I saw the cutest dress   
yesterday!  
  
Jesse: That would look cute on me?  
  
James: Screw you, bitch! It's perfect for me!  
  
Ash : I've always wondered, why does James always wear the female clothes and Jesse the male?  
  
Jesse: Oh, you don't know? 'Team Rocket' is only our government name. Our real name is   
'Transvestites Rule'!  
  
Ash : Really?!  
  
James: Oh come on! Have you never seen Giovanni with his pet cat? A cat! Hello?! Big Queen!  
  
Jesse: And why do you think he's almost always in the dark?   
  
Misty: He's being mysterious?  
  
James: No! It's so the sun won't harm his complextion!  
  
Misty: OOhh.  
  
James: So, like, where's your Pikachu?  
  
Ash : He's hiding.  
(shoots a dirty look at Tracey)  
  
Tracey: Oh yes Ash, call him out!  
(starts panting again)  
  
James: Oh well. We'll just come back another time then.  
(T.R. starts to leave then stops)  
  
Jesse: Umm...we can't leave this way. Could you?  
  
Ash : Of course. Bulbasaur! Vine Whip!   
(Bulbasaur picks up 'Team Rocket' and throws them into the sky)  
  
T.R. : Thanks! Travel is so much easier this way!  
  
Tracey: Crickey! Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!  
(Ash and Misty give him an odd look)  
  
Tracey: What?! Someone has to say it!  
  
Jigglypuff: Jigglypuff!   
  
Ash and Misty: Jigglypuff? Noo!   
  
Tracey: Umm...come 'ere Jigglybaby!  
(starts panting and running after a startled Jigglypuff)  
  
Ash :You'll never get my Pikachu!  
  
Misty: No one wants your Pikachu, Ash. Team Rocket already left.  
  
Ash : Oh yeah, I forgot. Now on to Veridian City!  
  
Misty: What the?! AASSHH!!  
(Brock pops up)  
  
Brock: Please put me back on the show! The doctor is hopped up on dope, and the three morons   
are driving me insane!!  
  
Misty: Ack! Oh no...not...again...  
  
Ash : I'll help you Misty! Charizard!  
  
Misty: NOOO!!!  
  
Doctor: Brock? Where did you go...my lovely? *starts singing* ding ding ding ding Where did   
you go? I wanna know know know, my lovely. ding ding ding ding. I wanna know, where   
did you go?!   
(starts techno dancing to the song playing only in her head)  
  
Brock: AAhh!! Why God, Why?!  
  
Tracey: Yeah, you shake that puff like it ain't no thang!  
  
Narrator#1: Who knocked up my wife?!  
  
  
A/N: Well that was it. I still think it's pretty funny, so be darlings and review!! Lastly, me does not own the song 'Where Do you Go' I think the group No Mercy does. 


End file.
